falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ernest Hymn
Ernest Hymn is the mayor of Renton in 2281 although he is old, he is still regarded as a hero by many. History Early years Ernest was born in Renton in the winter of '32. His mother died when he was seventeen, he never knew his father although it is speculated that he impregnated his mother and then left her the same night. He changed his last name from Yeter to Hymn in an attempt to end his father's bloodline, Hymn seemed suitable due to his faith in God. Something he picked up while living in one of the free beds at the chapel. By the time Ernest was twenty, he had worked as a farmer for three years but the pay was minimal, and the mayor demanded a high tax to help pay for a tribute fee demanded by a warband hailing from Oklahoma. For two more years, he would endure until he noticed that the town was starving despite the fact that they had ample crop supplies. He was inspired by a man named Derrick Kennedy who was gaining support for a rebellion against the mayor, they raided the police quarters stealing two carbines, three revolvers, and a varmint rifle as well as ample supplies of ammunition. Even the police force began to undermine the mayor, insisting that their job was to protect the majority, not the richest man. To quell the rebellion and keep the town stable, the mayor resigned and for some time, things began to look up, Kennedy was elected the new leader, and people began to grow healthy again. Around this time Renton began producing copper pieces as a means of currency, the became accepted across the county Burleson, and some trade routes began trading in the aptly named, Renton Quart. The Oklahoma Dark Days In 2254, one year into Kennedy's control of Renton, the Oklahoma ensigns entered the town and demanded pay. Kennedy naturally refused and sent the men back. Thirteen days later they returned this time, with seventy armed men, the warband was upon the town. The police force led an initial defense, the partial construction of a west wall was ceased, and workers were drafted from all over town to help push the warband back. There was a lack of ranged weapons, and it is thought that only fifty men actually had a weapon capable of attacking from a distance. The rest had to make do with farming equipment such as scythes, hammers, one or two even improvised spears from rakes. Ernest was armed with a rifle due to his ability to shoot at pig rats that at one time or another, would infest the satellite fields. In July 2254, the attack began. The specifics are not important, the fighting was bloody, and the general store was heavily damaged by a grenade blast, both sides took roughly sixty casualties, but the war band would not attack again. The few living members retreated right back to Oklahoma allowing Renton tend to their dead. Hymn was injured in the battle but had proved himself by killing four men with his keen eye, he was given an honor and asked to join the police force, he agreed and became an officer. In just five years he would rise to corporal, the second rank of three attainable in the Renton police. Mid-life and Present In 2266, Hymn got married to his wife, Chrissy, they planned on a trip right out towards Nevada but decided against it after hearing of a change in tensions around New Vegas. Also the trip would be deadly. By 2279, Ernest had become the constable or sheriff of Renton and commanded the police force, he was now 47 and was getting old, due to the Oklahoma Dark Days, many of his generation had died, and some miners talked of leaving. The population was at an all-time low and Kennedy, who was running for mayor next election was ill with a mild strain of rabies after being bitten by a shafte bat. Ernest began to think about running for mayor, he had the experience and hand never left the county in all his life, he knew the place like the back of his hand. For the first time, there was no election held to determine the new mayor of Renton. After the miners exodus, Ernest assumed control with the remaining populace quite happy for him to do so. He was a kind and benevolent yet efficient man, and everyone knew him as a hero of the Oklahoma Dark Days. So sometime between 2280 and 2281, Ernest issued his first order and became mayor. Appearance. Ernest is an old yet tall and well-built man. He wears pre-war fashioned business clothing, a light beige suit with a cowboy-esque hat and a sheriff pin. He has a mustache and graying hair. One generally sees him with his favorite rifle slung over his shoulder, more out of a memory than for law and order (since anyone rarely breaks the law). Abilities and skills. Ernest is a hard-headed man who knows how to work a farm and settle a dispute, therefore, he makes an ideal mayor with skills in diplomacy. He hasn't fired a gun in over ten years apparently so he may be lacking in accuracy with a firearm but once, many decades ago, he could shoot a pig rat from three hundred yards given clear sights. Equipment. Hymn always carry a cigar case although he rarely smokes, generally, this is to offer new members of the community and his associates. He also carries his rifle although it is unknown if it is ever loaded. When exploring the county, he will generally be followed by a contingent of bodyguards and he walks at a brisk pace with a cane. Quotes. Category:Characters